One of the most common and life-threatening medical conditions is ventricular fibrillation, a condition where the human heart is unable to pump the volume of blood required by the human body. The generally accepted technique for restoring a normal rhythm to a heart experiencing ventricular fibrillation is to apply a strong electric pulse to the heart using an external cardiac defibrillator. External cardiac defibrillators have been successfully used for many years in hospitals by doctors and nurses, and in the field by emergency treatment personnel, e.g., paramedics.
Conventional external cardiac defibrillators first accumulate a high-energy electric charge on an energy storage capacitor. When a switching mechanism is closed, the stored energy is transferred to a patient in the form of a large current pulse. The current pulse is applied to the patient via a pair of electrodes positioned on the patient's chest. The switching mechanism used in most contemporary external defibrillators is a high-energy transfer relay. A discharge control signal causes the relay to complete an electrical circuit between the storage capacitor and a wave shaping circuit whose output is connected to the electrodes attached to the patient.
The relay used in contemporary external defibrillators has traditionally allowed a monophasic waveform to be applied to the patient. It has recently been discovered, however, that there may be certain advantages to applying a biphasic rather than a monophasic waveform to the patient. For example, preliminary research indicates that a biphasic waveform may limit the resulting heart trauma associated with the defibrillation pulse.
The American Heart Association has recommended a range of energy levels for the first three defibrillation pulses applied by an external defibrillator. The recommended energy levels are: 200 joules for a first defibrillation pulse; 200 or 300 joules for a second defibrillation pulse; and 360 joules for a third defibrillation pulse, all within a recommended variance range of no more than plus or minus 15 percent according to standards promulgated by the Association for the Advancement of Medical Instrumentation (AAMI). These high energy defibrillation pulses are required to ensure that a sufficient amount of the defibrillation pulse energy reaches the heart of the patient and is not dissipated in the chest wall of the patient.
While generating a biphasic waveform would be desirable in an external defibrillator, to date output circuits for generating a biphasic waveform have not been developed that can reliably and simply switch the higher voltages required in an external defibrillator. Some implantable defibrillators, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,083,562 and 4,880,357, use a bridge circuit with multiple silicon-controlled rectifiers (SCRs) to generate a biphasic waveform. Because implantable defibrillators only apply a low energy defibrillation pulse having a maximum energy of 25 joules, however, the output circuit in implantable defibrillators is not adaptable for use in the external defibrillator. A 200 joule energy pulse applied to an implantable defibrillator bridge circuit would overload the bridge circuit components and cause the circuit to fail.
The present invention is directed to providing apparatus that overcome the foregoing and other disadvantages. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an output circuit for an external defibrillator that is capable of applying a high-energy biphasic defibrillation pulse to a patient.